the phantom before christmas
by phantomgamer
Summary: part two of my phantom destiny saga: when they are split up between two parallel worlds can team phantom with the help of the master of Halloween himself, save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Doors In trees?

"Man, where the hell are all the ghosts?" asked Danny, who was bored out of his mind. "I don't know maybe technus told them about me and they were too scared to return?" said Joe while he was reading the months issue of rolling stone. "Who knows, but I like this, there are only allies coming through the portal, and not to mention how well our grades have increased." Said Sam. "I'm home!" they heard jazz yell from downstairs, she had gone to the store to pick up some peanut butter and fluff, Joes absolute favorite sandwich type, because he had preformed for her school dance. Sam had to hold him back saying, "We just had lunch an hour ago!" "But its peanut butter and FLUUUFF, not PB and J, not PB and bananas, PB and FLUUUFF!" he whined while desperately grasping for the door handle. Before he could get away Danny hit him on the head with an ecto bat. "Sorry about that but if he got into the fluff before we put it in the phase proof cupboard he would eat it all. And he isn't the only one in the house who loved PB and F." he said referring to hi dad and himself. "Next time lock him in an ecto cell, alright. He is going to have-" "splitting head ache." Finished Joe. "Sorry but you don't get the fluff until-" his ghost sense went off "we take care of this ghost, send out the signal." He said as he transformed. Joe transformed, Ember ran out of her door, Sam pressed the signal button on her cell phone, it was installed into the phone of every member of team phantom, it was the DP emblem and when pressed it set off a high volume ringtone in the style of Danny's theme song, and ran to the lab to get her special version of the Fenton peeler, Jazz got her peeler, tucker activated the tuckbot 4000, jack and Maddie opened the weapon locker and grabbed the basic weapons, and Val activated her suit.

"Dad where is the ghost on the radar?" asked Danny after the team converged at town hall. "Around the movie theater." He replied, then adding. "Hey Sam what are you wearing?" Sam replied, "Oh, this? Me and Mrs. Fenton modified a peeler for my special use." The suit was mostly black, her gauntlets and boots were dark purple, as were the bat design on her helmet, her belt, and her chest emblem, an M with a sideways tail similar to Danny's DP emblem, containing a black S in the tail, the wrists had panels for modified weapons to come out of, her helmet had an modified Fenton phone in it that could work as a tracking device, her boots had experimental flight tech that released controlled bursts of colorless energy equal to the force of gravity but adjustable to increase or decrease height. On her belt she had a Fenton combat staff, and a collapsible bazooka. And strapped on her back was her own invention, the Manson ecto sword, a broad sword that creates a blade of pure solidified ectoplasm sharpened to split one of Danny's hairs strait down the center. "It has all the strengths of the original peeler, and many more. But less of the weaknesses. It also runs on natural radiation, so it can never run out of energy." explained Maddie.

"Handy." Said tucker. "I gave the tuckbot some upgrades of my own." He picked up a rock and tossed it at it, the robot ignored it. "Danny charge this rock with ecto energy." He did so and tucker threw it up in the air, the robot obliterated it. "it will only attack ghosts, it's aim is better then all of ours combined, and at the flip of a switch," he flipped a switch on the controller, then the tuckbot altered it's form to a back pack which tucker put on and pressed a button, it's form changed as it surrounded him, it covered his torso and then his other appendages, when it was done, he looked a bit like iron man, but without a helmet. He had a flight system like Sam did, his arms were large and his strength enhanced, all of the robot's weapons were in the wrists and legs. The whole chest was the color of tuck's shirt, the arms the color of his undershirt, and the legs the color of his pants. "It becomes a battle suit for me." "Nice work tucker, but can we get on with catching the ghost?" asked Joe, who wanted that sandwich. "Yeah, let's go."

Upon their arrival at town hall they saw a new ghost they had never seen before. It was tall, pitch black, humanoid, and somewhat fluctuating in shape. Danny didn't care. "Hey! Tall dark and creepy! You ready to get your but kicked?" the ghost didn't answer; he just smiled and flew off. "Hey!" he yelled, and gave chase, followed by the others. They chased it for about an hour before it started to fly into the forest. "Great, just what we need, a chase through a forest." Said Sam as she dove down after it with Danny and Joe while Danielle, tucker, and Val (with jazz on the back of the board) guard the sky. They dodged and weaved through the forest, just barely missing their target each time. Soon however the ghost simply stopped. "Whoa!" yelled Danny as he almost overtook him. This had the rest of the team homing in on him and the ghost. "End of the line jerk." Said Ember as she finally caught up, her top speed really needed improvement.

It looked at them then right before it was captured it pointed to the left of him and, in a light yet dark wispy voice he said, "Loooook" when he was in the thermos the gang turned towards the direction he pointed. "Well, shall we find out what he wanted to show us?" asked Danni. "It could be a trap, so be on your guard." Replied jazz. As they walked cautiously into the mysterious clearing they were surprised. In a circle there stood seven tall, yet apparently dead, trees. On each of them there was a design. A turkey, a firecracker, a four leafed clover, a heart, an Easter egg, a Christmas tree, and a jack-o-lantern. And at each tree's base lie a pile of small objects relative to the image. "What is this?" asked Joe slowly as he walked to the center. "I don't know." Said Sam as she, Danny, Danielle, Ember, and Joe walked to the jack-o-lantern. "It doesn't seem ghost related, too natural." Said jack, as he, Maddie, Val, Tucker, and Jazz, walk up to the Christmas tree. "Wait, the jack-o-lantern's nose is out a bit…" said Danni. "So is this ornament…" said tucker. With that maddie reached her hand out to the ornament, as did Danny with the nose. They both grabbed the respective knob. They both turned it. They slowly pulled it open…and…

"There's nothing in here." They said in unison. They all just shrugged and went to leave when, out of the Christmas tree door came a snowy wind that grasped half of team phantom, and out of the jack-o-lantern door came a leaf filled wind that grabbed the other half. As soon as they all fell through the door, they both shut tight like nothing had happened.

Deep in the ghost zone clockwork smiled. "So begins the next adventure for them." Daniel Phantom (Dan changed his name so that he not only looked like a hero again, but had a nicer name) looked at him and asked, "What will they have to do here?" "Simply gain some friends and learn some wisdom, all while taking care of a threat to that world." He replied. "Everything is going well. Very well…" said clockwork as he resumed his training. Daniel did the same but in his head he thought, _I hope they will be alright._

**Welcome to the second chapter of the Phantom saga.**

**Not much to say this time. Just ask me anything you want and I will reply.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Halloween… Town?

The first thing Danny noticed when he was done being pulled into the tree was that he was falling, the second realization came when he looked around, about half of team Phantom was falling around him. That's when the realization that none of them could escape their predicament came. That's when they all began screaming. On the way down they noticed that they were trapped within a whirlwind of autumn leaves, surrounded by a void of swirling black and orange. As they reached the epicenter of the vortex they finally hit the ground. Hard. "Oof!" they yelled as they landed in a painful pile. As they untangled themselves they looked at their surroundings. They were at the top of a large hill, the slopes of which were, like all of the ground they could see, grey with black indentations. Their backs where to a forest of trees like the ones with the doors on them, minus the doors, a large iron wrought gate lie in front of them and upon further examination they saw a gothic styled town in the distance, on the other side of a graveyard. "Where are we?" asked Joe. "Where are the others?" asked Ember. "Why is everything so dead looking?" asked Danni. "Why is it night? It was just day." Asked Danny. "Do you guys hear that music?" asked Sam. Sure enough there was music starting in the distance. They went towards it.

The first thing they saw was a scarecrow in tattered clothing, on a sign that said "Halloween Town" as they approached it the scare crow turned in a breeze and pointed to the town. When they reached the grave yard the music had reached a height when a doglike shadow came upon a tombstone and sang, "Boys and girls of every age" then a serpentine shadow came upon another stone and sang, "Would you like to se something strange?" then two witch shadows, "Come with us and you will see," then they all sang, "this our town of Halloween" the group walked closer to the town as pumpkins fell from the sky and impaled themselves on the spikes of the fence. "This is Halloween, This is Halloween, Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." Now a group of ghosts appeared, team phantom pursued them. "This is Halloween; this is Halloween, trick or treat till the neighbors goanna die of fright." They reached town square and chased the ghosts through an upper story broken window of a house. "It's our town, everybody scream, in our town of Halloween," the ghosts vanished but they heard a voice from beneath the bed, "I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing red!" they all tan downstairs when they heard a voice coming out from beneath the stairs followed by a creature, "I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." They ran to the parlor where four vampires appeared from the clock, couch, table, and ceiling. "This is Halloween; this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween." They followed them outside. "In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." Then they saw a portly man with a tall hat on top of a hearse, "in this town, don't we love it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise." They ran when his body did a twirl but his head faced the same direction, into an alley when they heard more singing, "round, that corner and, hiding in the trash can something's waiting to pounce out and make you," a monster came out from the trash can, a werewolf broke down the fence, and a melting man came out of the sewers, "SCREAM, this is Halloween, red and black, and slimy green, aren't you scared?" they ran into the sewers only to be chased by two witches. "Well that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night," they came out of a well only to see a tree with five hanging skeletons singing, "everybody scream, everybody scream, in our town of Halloween." They ran to a different district and encountered a clown on a unicycle singing, "I am the clown, with the tear away face, here in a flash then gone without a trace," they ran up a hill and saw a patch work woman and heard a voice, "I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there', I am the wind blowing through your hair." They then saw the moon and heard it singing, "I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright." They ran back to the town square and heard them sing again "this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween." Then they saw a guillotine chop apart a pumpkin and an undead corpse come out of the basket, followed by a stone demon, sing "tender lump lings every\where, life's no fun without a good scare," then they saw a corpse man and woman sing, "it's our job, but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween," then they heard the stout man sing, "it's our town, don't we love it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise," they saw the gate open and a wooden horse with the scarecrow from earlier on it being pulled by a man with an axe In his head, and all the creatures from before were there, singing, "skeleton jack might catch you in a back ally," the scare crow grabbed a torch, "and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin, this is Halloween, everybody scream, so won't you please make way for a very special guy," the scare crow ate the torch and danced on fire. "our man jack, is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king, now," as they sang the next verse the scare crow jumped into the fountain, "this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween." The corpse child went to the fountain and sang alone, "in this town, we call home, everybody hail to the pumpkin song." Then a tall skeletal man in a pinstripe suit with a bat bow tie slowly rose out of the fountain followed by a chorus of la-ing.

At this point team phantom was just standing their, confused as some of the monsters came to them and complemented them on their performance. "Well, well, well, I see we have some new visitors for this years Halloween celebration." Said the tall skeleton. "Halloween? It's supposed to be February." Said Danny confused but surprisingly mot scared anymore. "Oh, I see, you are from another world, aren't you?" said the skeleton. "Well, I suppose so, I guess." Said Joe. "Well then I suppose you would like to know where you are, wouldn't you?" asked the skeleton. They nodded. "Well then, welcome to Halloween town. My name is Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king, ruling body of Halloween town. And these are the various citizens of our horrid town." Replied jack. "Wow this place is awesome." Said Sam as she examined the twisted architecture. "Well my ancestors built this town from the ground up, so the style has been like this since the beginning. The weathered look simply came with age." Replied Jack. "Shall we travel to my house to continue the conversation?" he asked. "Of course your highness." Said Ember. "Oh, please, just call me Jack; no one calls me anything else." Replied Jack. "Ok." "Sally! Sally! Oh dear, she must have broken some stitching again. Is it alright if we pick up my wife from DR. Finkelstein's lab first, she probably needed to fix a tear in her self." Asked Jack. "Of course not." Replied Danny realizing that his wife was probably the patchwork woman from before.

As they walked to the lab, Danny and company asked jack some Questions. "Who is doctor Finkelstein?" "Just the local mad scientist." "Why would sally be there?" "He created her about four years ago." "What exactly is Halloween town?" "The holiday town for Halloween." "Holiday town?" "yes you see there are seven holiday towns known to the seven holiday kings, there is Halloween town, ruled by me, Christmas town, ruled by Sandy Claws, Easter town, ruled by the Easter Bunny, Independence Day town, ruled by Uncle Sam, Thanksgiving town, ruled by May Flower, Valentines Day town, ruled by Cupid, and Saint Patrick's Day town, ruled by Saint Patrick. These towns can only be visited by a few ways, the first is the doors in the hinterlands, the second is the paths in the cemeteries, and those are the only ones I know of." "We were chasing a ghost into the forest on the edge of out home town Amity Park when we found what I think are the same doors you are talking about, our friends must be in Christmas town!" exclaimed Ember. "Then all you need to do is waiting for Sandy to bring them here. Once they explain, he will gladly bring them here." Said jack as they reached the tower. "I suppose we should knock first." He said. They knocked on the door and heard a voice say, "come in, the door is open." They entered. "Ah, jack you must have known sally was here." Said a bald white man with large lips and a lab coat, sitting in a wheelchair. "Yes, I knew. Doctor, I would like you to meet my new friends, these are..." Jack gestured to them. "Danny Phantom." "Danni- that's, D-A-N-N-I, - Phantom." "Ember McLain." "Joe Stevens." "And Sam Manson." They said. "Pleasure to meet you, I am Doctor Vincent Finkelstein. My assistant Igor is upstairs in the lab, working on my latest invention. A portal to the ghost zone. A place where we once threw the greatest of criminals. We need to throw oogie boogie in there before he is able to cause more havoc." "The ghost zone! We have a portal at home. Once my parents get here we can help you build one. Just make sure you keep it shut down when you aren't using it." Said Danny. "Wonderful, I have been having trouble stabilizing the field, so any help is welcome." "Jaaack." Came a voice from the top of the stairs. "Sally, good you are here, come down and meet our guests." replied Jack.

As sally walked down to meet everyone there was trouble brewing it the tree house of oogie boogie and company. "Finally, oogie is almost back again, all we need is the spell to return his conciseness." Said Shock. "But other only copy of the spell was destroyed by Jack." Said Barrel. "Yes, but there is still this copy!" said Lock. "Luckily I had a feeling we would need a replacement so I copied down all the most useful spells in the book in this notebook." "Good thinking Lock. Now let's get cracking." Said Shock. The trio laughed evilly as they prepared to perform the spell. Deep in the ghost zone a sword lie in a pumpkin, the owner of the sword waited to be revived. The seeds of horror had been sown.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christmas town?

Tucker didn't know what was happening. They were falling… falling…falling, into a vortex of snow. And they were screaming, loudly. Soon they were spinning and spinning, and when they stopped spinning they looked around and what they saw was … unexpected. Snow, mountains, and a small village adorned in Christmas decorations. "What's this?" asked jack, who was half buried in snow. "I don't know dad but where ever we are it must be pretty far north." Said jazz. "Not exactly," said a voice from behind. They jumped and aimed their weapons at the little man in green. "Sweet mother of Christmas cookies! Don't shoot!" he said as he raised his arms. They blinked and powered down their weapons. "Jeez, are you guys always so jumpy? Anyway, you kind of are far north, but not on earth, you are at Christmas town, at the North Pole." He said as he pointed at aforementioned pole.

"I'm tangle, and I'm the elf in charge of town entryway greetings. I'm supposed to take new guests to the big man." He said as he walked to the town. "The big man?" asked jazz, almost afraid of the answer. "Yeah, Santa cl-" he started but was interrupted by jack's victory cry, as he yelled, "I TOLD YOU HE WAS REAL!" at maddie, dancing. "But how can he?" she asked dumfounded. "Magic, duh…" said the elf as he ushered them towards the village. Maddie just continues being skeptical as jack drags them, and the unwitting elf, to the big building.

Upon arrival at the big building in the center of town jack stopped and straitened his jumpsuit as the elf walked to the door and knocked to the tune of jingle bells. "Mister C! I got the visitors! Well I told them they were going to see you and the big one picked us up and stormed here so fast I thought he would break the sound barrier." The door opened and out came the big man himself, Santa Clause.

Upon seeing him, jack promptly fainted. "Oh dear, sweet heart, it appears as if one of our guests has passed out. Could you call the EMEs?" said Santa as he tried to move the man indoors. "Yes dear, shall I also prepare some cocoa?" "Yes please, they all look quite cold." Santa then turned to the rest of the group and said, "Young man, could you assist me, I'm getting rather old for this." Tucker jumped and ran to help Santa.

Once they were inside, jack was placed on the couch and Mrs. Clause served the drinks. "So what brings you to Christmas town, did you find a natural portal, or did you find the trees." "Uh, we found the trees. Sir." Said Val who was fidgety. "Ah, and I assume from your clothes that you not only didn't mean to come here, but it wasn't October either. Am I correct?" he added. "That's right, it's February." Said jazz as she turned to Mrs. Clause. "Do you have any fudge?" "Yes, why?" she asked. "watch." Said maddie. She went to the kitchen and brought back a piece of fudge. She waved it by jack's nose and he woke up exclaiming "FUDGE!" as he grabbed it and munched on it contently. "More effective than smelling salts." Said maddie. "So I see, and to continue my previous statement, you have left your world and entered ours." Finished Santa. "Another world" said jack as he finished his fudge. "Then where are the rest of the kids?" "Well, what door did they open?" asked Santa. "The jack-o-lantern." Said maddie. "Oh dear, they are with jack." He said semi annoyed. "Me?" asked jack. "No jack skellington, king of Halloween." He replied. "This means that I need to bring you to Halloween town." He finished. "Honey, I'm going to be away for a while, could you check the list for me, and I left off on Tyler, Rose." "Of course dear." She replied.

"Alright you five, you get to do something few ever get to do. You get to ride my sleigh, all the way to Halloween town." Said Santa as he began harnessing the reindeer. "Woohoo!" yelled jack. "This is going down in my memoir, that's for sure." Said jazz. "agreed." Said Val. As they all piled onto the sleigh, tucker was wondering if this was a dream. But as soon as they were flying, he realized he had seen much stranger. "Alright, we are passing through the holiday barrier, hold on tight." Said Santa as they reached a cloud bank. The sleigh rattled and the clouds became much darker. They then emerged over a very gothic city. "Sam must be loving this." Said tucker. As they passed over a large tree house, they saw a bright light erupt from the upstairs portion. And evil laughter rang through the air. "That can't be good." Said tucker. "Oh dear, it is not good, not at all. We need to warn jack." Said Santa. "Why what's going on?" asked Val. "that tree house belongs to oogie boogie, a horrid bag of bugs that wants to be the seven holiday king. We have beaten him five times and yet he still keeps returning." Said Santa as he sped towards the town square. "Maybe we can help." Said jazz, "We are fighters. We protect our world from ghosts." "That's up to jack, this is not my jurisdiction." Replied Santa.

They were just over the square when the others flew next to them in formation. "Hi there, you are expected. Hi mom, hi dad, hi Santa, a landing strip has been prepared at the back of Finklestein tower. The strip has been cleared and we are awaiting your decent." Said Danny as he and the others guided them to the strip. "Thank you for the landing instructions. You are easier to understand than the witches." Replied Santa. "No problem." Replied Danny. As they landed they saw jack, sally, and doctor Finklestein awaiting them. "good, the landing strip is long enough, now all that's left is the signal lights and you wont need an escort next time." Said the doctor, as he went to shake hands with Santa. "Ah yes, that will be helpful, but I'm afraid I've got terrible news. While we were flying past the tree house, we saw a bright light and heard oogie laugh. I'm afraid, he has returned." Said Santa. "Oh goodness me, then we have no time to waste. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, your children say that you now how to build a portal to the ghost zone. We need to send oogie there before he causes too much trouble." Said jack. They nodded. "In the meantime, we need to get to the tree house before he can plan anything new. Anyone who can fight, follow me." Says jack as he goes upstairs to the main lab. Team phantom, minus two, followed him.

"Where are we going?" asked Danni as she flew next to jack. "I need to get my soul robber and pumpkin king costume." Says jack as he opens the top floor door. "There!" he says as he grabs a jar with a green blob in it, and a small pumpkin pennant. "Alright now I just need my wings, and scythe." He says. "You're what?" says Joe. "My wings, the doctor made them for me after I asked him for a quicker way to get around. And my scythe, the tool set by my ancestors as the tool of banishment. It immobilizes whoever is struck with it and allows us to pass judgment on them." Replies jack. "You know, I'm a grim reaper, I can do all of that for you." Says Joe. "Be that as it may. This is my job as king of Halloween town to banish him. I can not allow you to do so." replies jack as he puts a small back pack on, and holds out his right hand. "Ancient rulers, allow me to pass judgment on the criminals of my age." He said as a long wooden scythe with a black blade materialized in his hands. It then shrunk to a ring he placed on his hand. "Let's go beat the boogie man."

**Sorry for the long break between updates, life has been difficult.**

**Alright, the crew is together, and oogie is revived. But what does the fright knight have to do with this?**

**Find out soon. **

**Also, soon I will be releasing a new crossover of epic proportions. So look forward to that.**


End file.
